I always knew I was crazy, now I know why
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Samantha and Jonathan Sparrow have no idea who they are, but when a simple search on the laptop reveils their past Sam and Jonny are thrown into an adventure of pirats of the caribbean, will they find their parents? and is love around the corner? FINISHD
1. Chapter 1

**I always knew I was crazy, now I know why…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean however own Sam and Jonny.**

**Chapter One**

**Hi everyone welcome to my new fic, I had this story in a dream and have planned it out through the school day so I hope you enjoy!**

Samantha Sparrow sat on the edge of the sofa with a bowl of popcorn sitting in her lap; her midnight black hair framed her face as her ocean blue eyes widened at the scene on TV. She was watching Pirates of The Caribbean- curse of the black pearl with her older brother Jonathan. Jonathan had chocolate brown eyes and wispy blond hair which was way to long. There was three years difference between the siblings, Samantha being fourteen and Jonathan being twenty one. Just then Tia, their adopted mom walked in. her hair was a mahogany colour of swirls against her coffee coloured skin. "So what are you kids doing?" she asked, her Jamaican accent was thick. Sam shushed her angrily as she sighed as Will Turner rescued Elizabeth, Tia glanced at the TV and a mysterious smile played on her face. "Ah Pirates of the Caribbean, I should have known." She mused then whispered "So much like witty Jack." Jonny looked confused at her, "Whose Jack, Tia?" he asked for had noticed she had made this comment often. Tia smiled sadly, "An old friend" she murmured before leaving the room.

As soon as the movie had finished Sam groaned, she now had history homework. Even though she loved history she didn't fancy doing a project on it. They were learning about the Georgians and how they lived. The only interesting part of the project was that it was set in the time of Pirates of the Caribbean. Turning on her laptop she began to surf the internet on the royal navy. Lots of searches came up, however one caught her eye it was a newspaper article of the time it read:

_Still no news on the British Royal navy officer Captain Jack Sparrow and is wife Rosalie Jane Sparrow. The pair were stranded on a desert island when the ship was wrecked caused by heavy rains, many believe they have been consumed by natives. Their disappearance has raised an alarm for their two children Samantha Pearl Sparrow age nine months and their son Jonathan Alex Sparrow age three have also disappeared! Many believe the family to be cursed for their association to the mystic Tia Delma who was said to be the last to see the children…_

"Oh my God!" she gasped as she read through the article again just to make sure the words didn't merge together to form something new. Jonny sneaked up behind her, "What's wrong Sam?" he asked noting the look on her face. Sam showed him the article. "What does this mean?" she asked staring at the screen hoping her older brother could figure it out. Jonny shook his head, "I don't know Sam, these people who lived hundreds of years ago have the same names as us and our carer, and the date looks like the date Tia told us our parents died" suddenly as if by magic more of the story revealed itself:

_A fishing village in the Caribbean was raided this afternoon leaving houses burned and plundered, the locals claim that they saw a ship with ghostly black sails and blackened wood dock in the harbour. It hosted pirates! However unlike your usual dumb pirates these could not die! A witness exclaims "We kept shootin and shootin but the buggers wouldn't die! I tell yer they immortal!" _

As Sam and Jonny read the article Tia slipped into the room and cleared her throat, making both brother and sister jump fifty metres into the air. "I wondered how long I would have ta keep it a secret from yers" she muttered avoiding eye contact. "Tia, what are you on about?" Sam asked eyes wide with fear, Tia touched her cheek "Don't worry child, I lied to keep yers safe, yer ma and da woulda wanted that!" she soothed. Jonny began to get angry, he hated not knowing what was going on and Tia was scaring Sam which he hated more! "Tia what's going on?" he asked calmly grasping for Sam's hand, Tia sighed "I knew I had to tell you sometime. My name is Tia Delma; I am from the seventeenth centaury and an old friend of yer father." She paused before continuing "As you can see from the article your father was Captain Jack Sparrow and was a navy officer; however he became a pirate eventually with your mother Rose. They were on their way to England to pick you up from your Grandparents when Jack's first mate mutinied and stranded Jack and your mother. Bill Turner who served on Jack's ship got wind that Barbossa, the first mate was going to murder you two so sent me word. So I did the only thing I thought was right and time travelled to the twenty first centaury with you two." Sam and Jack just stared, Sam was the first to break the silence "Oh my God just like on Pirates of the Caribbean!" she gasped. Jonny rolled his eyes while Tia smiled "Yes the film was based on your father's life after your mother left in search for you and he became a infamous pirate." She explained.

Everyone went silent for a moment before Sam asked "Is there any chance you could take us back, you know back to our time?" Sam had never fitted in at school or anywhere to be accurate; she was to wild and crazy as her teachers would often tell her. She was also into sailing and sword fighting, which had never made her popular among the girls in her school for the only make up she wore was eye liner, and all of a sudden she knew why she was crazy and wild. Look who her father was. "I could take us back, but we would have to wait until a full moon otherwise I wont have enough power."Tia explained. Sam smiled hopefully.

That night Jonny watched the ships bobbing up and down in the dock, their apartment overlooked the harbour so he had a pretty good view. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he could see the sails of a ghost ship in the moonlight, and then he mentally shook himself he was turning into Sam. However it was possible that he could have seen the Black Pearl, considering what he had learnt today he decided he better be open minded. At least he now knew why Tia kept muttering "Like witty Jack" to his sister, she meant Sam was like their dad. But who was he like? Tia had admitted she barely knew their mother and only could remember she had Jonny's blond hair. This made him a little sad but soon he might find out for himself…

**A/N hey everyone so please tell me what you think and I'll give you the next chapter sound fair? Lol kidding Im not that mean, but please tell me what you think xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I always knew I was crazy, now I know why…**

**Chapter two **

**Hey guys did you enjoy the first chapter? Just want to correct an error Jonny is seventeen not twenty one. Also this Chapter is based on Sam.**

Sam was so excited it was finally the night of the full moon; she had waited impatiantly all month. "Tia, was my dad like the character from the movie?" she asked one day a question that had been bugging her, Tia smiled "Yes in a way he was. For he was cocky but loyal to those he cared about. He was also reckless and adventuress" she laughed sadly. Sam looked worried "What's wrong?" she asked the older woman, Tia shook her head and ushered her out of the room.

By the time night had fallen even Jonny was feeling excited as he helped Sam and Tia race around trying to get everything together. Tia had explained that they would get some strange looks if they were to turn up in modern clothes so had found Jonny some old fashioned sailors clothes and Sam some Capri shorts and a blouse. "I don't know where we'll turn up so you will have to arm yourselves" she warned handing them both a sword and scabbard. Both Jonny and Sam had been learning how to sword fight since Jonny were seven and Sam was four. "Awesome" Sam cried looking at the fancy in scriptures on the handle; Tia smiled then looked at the clock. "We had better get going otherwise we will miss the time" she warned hurrying them out into the garden.

Once they were stood in the circle with a five pointed star inside, Tia began to chant words so ancient they sounded like they were being jumbled together. Sam could barely contain her excitement, she was finally going home! Where ever home was- she shook herself free and began to think of her parents and what Tia had told her about them. She tried to imagine her mothers pale green eyes and hair the same as Jonny's, a smile so warm that it would burn away any danger threatening to harm her. She then thought of her father with his crooked grin and adventurous spark in his chocolate coloured eyes. His dark hair in a messy tangle of dreadlocks held back with his red bandanna and hat.

Suddenly a mist of dark purple began to snake its way around them, covering them head to foot. The chanting grew louder and the darkness grew nearer until all Sam could see was black. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with her brother who was watching her anxiously, looking around she noticed they were in a grubby street filled with rundown houses and women in all too revealing dresses-Tortuga. Tia went to talk to a sailor who was gulping down a mug of rum in one of the taverns, while Jonny helped Sam up. "Looks just like in the film" she whispered eyeing some of the pirates who had noticed her. Jonny shuddered as he followed her gaze, "Make sure your sword is accessible at all times Sam!" he ordered before grasping her hand.

When Tia came back a massive grin was plastered right across her face, "We're in luck!" she cried "Your Dad will be docking here in two days". Sam grinned, in two days she would finally meet her father. However Jonny wasn't impressed "So we have to stay here until then?" he demanded looking around disgusted, Tia nodded "I have a friend who can put us up for the night" she said then whispered "What ever you do, don't say your name is Sparrow. Jack is wanted by many men and they will stop at nothing to get him, including killing you two." They both nodded before following her into an alleyway.

Tia's 'friend' owned a pretty decent inn with decent enough rooms; he owed Tia a favour for helping him a few years back it seemed. As Sam watched the town of Tortuga slowly awaken as the sun went down, she couldn't help but be reminded of the night clubs she and her best friend had gone too. Guilt shot through her as she remembered she hadn't even said goodbye to Sasha, her only true friend. She wondered what the story would be back home, would it say they had been kidnapped or they had moved? She couldn't decide which sounded worse! Shaking her head she sharply reminded herself, that town in England had never been her home, nor could she linger in the past. She was a step closer to finding who she was supposed to be.

The next morning Jonny and Sam decided to explore, agreeing to use the name 'Smith' which was a lot safer then 'Sparrow'. As they walked through the now safe and calm streets of Tortuga, Sam noticed by day it was a simple hard working town. She managed to brake free of Jonny's annoying 'older brother' protective mode and went exploring on her own. She found in her pocket that the money she had, had in her time had converted into shillings "Sweet" she muttered as she went about the town. She didn't realize she was being followed until it was too late, when a meaty paw covered her mouth. Kicking and trying to scream she bit down hard on her captor. "You little bitch" he swore, he was a big ugly looking man with greasy hair and blood shot eyes. "Piss of ass hole" she growled fingering her sword, the man laughed then stroked her cheek "Little ladies shouldn't use that kind of language missy, I'm gonna have ter teach yer a lesson." And with that he hit her so hard she crumpled to the ground, blood gushing from her cheek.

Suddenly the man was at sword point, Sam gazed upon her saviour. He was a boy maybe a year or two older then Jonny with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. Eyes which blazed like fire at the man who had hit her, "You my friend are the one in need of a lesson." He hissed he had a very strong British accent, "Firstly that is not how you treat a lady. And secondly if you try that again I will slice your ears off, understood?" the man nodded before dashing off. The boy shook his head before offering his hand, which Sam gladly took. "Thanks" she blushed looking into the boy's handsome face; the boy smiled "No problem Miss, my name is Will Turner a pleasure to meet you"

**Ooooh what do you think please tell me and review! This story is going to be set in the second pirate's movie and I might have a Will a possible love interest for Sam. Sorry its abit short but things will start to pick up from now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I always knew I was crazy, now I know why…**

**Chapter three**

**I am going to be really kind and write another chapter for you tonight, hope you guys are grateful and review.**

"My name is Will Turner" Sam stared at the boy who now that she thought about it, did seem a lot like Orlando Bloom. "My name is Samantha Spa- I mean Smith, but please call me Sam." She gushed mentally slapping herself for nearly slipping up, but if her memory served her correctly hadn't Will been a friend of her father? Will looked unconvinced, "Right... I don't suppose you've heard of a pirate called Jack Sparrow by any chance?" he asked gazing at her. The question knocked Sam off guard, had he figured out who she was? "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow sure I've heard of him" she said smoothly. Will nodded "Do you know if he's in town? I need to find him urgently" he asked Sam could see the look of matter of life or death in his eyes. "No but he'll be here tomorrow, you can stay with us if you want" she offered, Will nodded.

As Sam led Will back to the inn she couldn't ignore the bubbly butterfly feeling that was building up inside of her, man he was so hot! Will was chatting about his time as a blacksmith in Port Royal and how he had fallen in love with the governor's daughter, who had been kidnapped by pirates. Sam realized that this was the story of the first movie, which meant Will was taken. She couldn't help feeling bitter hatred for Elizabeth, who sounded like the popular girl at school Rachel Davies. As they neared the inn they were confronted by Jonny who looked beyond mad, Will drew his sword "Stand down boy" he ordered trying to sound tough. Jonny ignored him and glared at Sam, "Why the hell did you run off Sam? I was worried sick encase one of those pirates got hold of you, and who the bloody hell is this?" he ranted finally noticing Will. Sam looked sheepish, "Err this is Will Turner, and I'm Sorry Jonny I was just excited." She muttered then turned to Will, "Will this is my brother Jonny, Jonny this is _Will Turner_" she quickly introduced. Jonny nodded understanding what she was hinting.

When Jonny told Will that they were from England the boys never stopped talking, much to Sam's annoyance. She sat alone in her room wondering what tomorrow would bring and if their father would recognise them. That night they decided to go to the tavern and have a night out, however it was code for 'we want to know when the Black Pearl lands.' Sam borrowed a blue dress which matched her eyes with a low, but not revealingly low neck. Will gasped when she stepped out from the room, she gave him a smile before winking "Do you wish to escort me kind sir?" Will nodded dumbly and led her out. As soon as they were in the tavern they grabbed some seats in one of the corners so they could see everything, who came in and who left. A waitress with unnatural red hair came up to the table and asked "So what will it be?" she battered her eyelashes at Jonny. "Two rums and a" Will cut of and looked at Sam, she rolled her eyes and said to the woman "Make that three rums my friend doesn't know me well enough to order for me" she winked the woman smiled "Well said miss" and walked off.

Jonny stared at his sister, his fifteen year old sister as she chugged back the rum as if it were water. She caught him looking and asked "What?" he shook his head he would lecture her on being under age, but that law proberly didn't exist yet and it wasn't the first time Sam had drank rum. "You drink a lot like a friend of mine, he acted like he was always drunk" Will chuckled. Sam hid a smile, for Will didn't know he had just complimented her, suddenly a very rowdy party of pirates barged into the tavern singing very loudly "Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!" at the top of their voices, Sam's head snapped up as she looked at the crew of pirates. Excitement pulsed through her veins as she caught Jonny's eye and beckoned him to look. A smile broke on his face; "Will I think I've found your friend" Will looked and smiled.

"When should we go over?" Sam asked as Will went to seek out Jack, Jonny hushed her. "We won't have to, Will being a gentleman will bring them over here to introduce us, and if he doesn't recognise us then we take him to Tia. If he does we'll take it from there, but follow my lead." He instructed, Sam nodded and began to sip her rum. As predicted Will brought the already drunken pirate over, Sam took in his appearance which like Will was similar to his character on the movie. He had long dreadlocks which were the same colour as hers, deep chocolate eyes, sea battered clothes and a crooked smile. "Jack I want you to meet my friends, Miss Samantha and Mr Jonathan Smith" recognition ran through Jack's eyes at the mention of the names. "Funny names Smith, such a common name people use it when they wish to hide their real name" he rambled then caught sight of the tattoo on Sam's arm, his eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" he whispered, Sam looked scared Jonny jumped to her defence, "She's always had it, our carer Tia Delma said our father wanted us to have sparrow tattoos on our arms so that if we ever went missing we would always know who we are." he explained his voice trailed off as Jack's eyes darkened, "Why now? Why here!" he mumbled angrily to himself before storming off.

Will felt mortified, "I'm so sorry about Jack he's just drunk and hey don't cry" he said hugging Sam whose eyes were watering. She glared at him "I'm not crying moron", Will looked scared. Jonny sighed, "She's upset because he didn't recognise us" he muttered. Will looked confused, "Excuse me, did you say you've met Jack before?" Sam rolled her eyes before saying "No shit Sherlock he is after all our dad!" tears now threatening she ran out of the tavern. Jonny gave Will an apologetic look before following his sister, just at that moment Jack walked back in staring after the siblings sadly before sitting down next to Will. "What did they tell you?" he asked, ordering rum to drown his sorrows. Will shrugged "Only that they were your kids and you didn't recognise them" Jack looked pained, of course he recognised them how couldn't he what with the names and the tattoos and Tia Delma. Why did they have to show up now? Now when his luck was running out? They would have been safer where Tia had been hiding them for fifteen years. "I did recognise them but I don't want them to be involved in all the shit that goes on in my life" he explained.

As Sam raced out of the tavern she released her hair from its ribbon letting it fly freely around her face. She was running blindly, she didn't even know she had reached water before the smell hit her. Wrinkling her nose she looked up and gasped, for there stood a ship with ghostly black sails, and burnt black wood- the black pearl. Jonny soon caught up to Sam and saw her mesmerized by their dad's ship, he then laughed because Sam had been obsessed with the film. "Sam, he was drunk tonight we can try again tomorrow" he said calmly. Sam turned around, her eyes looked like a stormy sea and her face was twisted in anger "What difference will it make Jonny? He proberly doesn't want us, where's mum? I don't see her around anywhere do you?" she raged, questions that he couldn't answer.

"She was kidnapped by Davy Jones Samantha"

**Dun Dun Der cliffy again I know Im sorry I'll update tomorrow promise, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! Also how should I write Jack's character? Normal fun reckless Jack or responsible father?**

****


	4. Chapter 4

**I always knew I was crazy, now I know why…**

**Chapter four **

**Thanks for the reviews and welcome back too the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

_Previously_

"_I don't see mum around anywhere do you?" she raged questions he couldn't answer._

"_Your mother was captured by Davy Jones, Samantha"_

Sam scowled at Jack who was leaning effortlessly against the wall; anger flared in her "Don't call me Samantha!" she spat glaring at him. Jack held up his hands in a surrendering mode and smiled, "Is she always like this?" he stage whispered to Jonny who forced back a laugh. "Yeah, so don't piss her off and I don't think the rum helped either" he admitted ignoring the crooked grin that Jack now had. "Sam, I'm sorry if you and Jonny got the wrong impression of me. It's not safe for you here, not now at least." He began to explain however Sam cut him off, "Oh that's rich coming from a_ pirate_, when is it ever gonna be safe with you _dad_?" hearing her words stung Jack far worse then when he had gotten shot near his heart. How could he tell them why he couldn't take them with him? What danger was stalking him and held his beloved wife captured.

Jack turned to Jonny who seemed more rational then his headstrong sister, "What do you know of Davy Jones and the Kraken?" he asked shuddering as he mentioned the fearful beastie. Jonny shrugged, "Not much, however I do know that the Kraken was created by Hades to destroy the Titans but over then that nothing" Jack sighed whether Tia had hid his children they had been pretty sheltered from pirate folk law. Suddenly Sam gasped "Oh my God no!" both Jack and Jonny turned to her to see tears welling in her eyes."Sam what's wrong?" Jonny asked quickly looking around for any possible dangers. "Well before we left that night the trailer for the second pirates of the Caribbean came out." She started Jonny rolled his eyes trust Sam to be worried about missing a movie, "And well it mentioned Davy Jones and the Kraken, dad please tell me you didn't make a deal with Davy Jones" Sam's eyes were now huge with fear, Jack looked confused "what's a trailer?" he asked his now nearly a wreck daughter, "Where we come from there are these things called movies which are moving pictures, well someone found your life interesting and decided to make a movie about it. And before you ask we are from the future" she explained ignoring his confused look. Sam pulled out her phone and was surprised she had internet, "Look I'll show you" she typed in the trailer into YouTube and gave the phone to Jack.

After watching the strange pictures who looked a lot like him Jack felt scared, very scared. For he had made a deal with Davy Jones, a deal with the devil some would say. "Well seeing as you two are so knowledgeable I best be takin yers with me then" he said smiling. Sam's face lit up, "Oh my God Oh my God thank you!" she screamed throwing herself at him. It felt good to finally hug his daughter who he had last seen when she was very small, now she was feistier then a wild cat! His son he was grateful had been watching over his little sister just like he had made him promise. "You'd better go get yer stuff then, and I would like a word with Miss Delma" he said as the younger Sparrows led him to the inn.

"Ah witty Jack has found them at last" Tia mused as Jack entered the inn with a very hyper Sam leading the way. "Tia, so nice to see you again" Jack smiled then turned to Jonny and Jack "Go get your stuff." When they had gone Jack's face turned serious, "Tia he got her, he got Rose!" he sobbed, no longer able to hide behind his mask. Tia looked sympathetic "I know Jack, I know of your dealings wid the devil also." She scowled at him "I thought you learnt your lesson with the sword of Cortes" Jack looked sheepish as he remembered his childhood memories. "I know but he said he could raise the Pearl" he muttered, what good was a ship now that he had his kids back only to loose them again? "You and that dam ship" she laughed, and then lowered her voice "Do they know, have you told them?" she asked. Jack shook his head "No but Sam suspects something" he said, Tia nodded "She's very like you Jack, you better watch that one" she warned winking. Jack grinned "Well of course she's like me, she's my daughter" he stated proudly.

Will managed to find his way back to the inn; he couldn't believe Jonny and Sam were Jacks kids! Jack didn't seem like the kind of man who would settle down. However there had been sadness in Jack's eyes whenever Will talked about Elizabeth, Elizabeth he had to get the compass of Jack or he would loose her! He felt guilty about forgetting her, especially when he had been caught in Samantha Sparrow's ocean blue eyes. _Snap out of it Will you love Elizabeth, not the daughter of the pirate who has put her neck at risk!_ He scowled himself. When he walked in that very girl happened to be there, she had changed from the dress and was back in the outfit he had first seen her in, with her long black hair flowing behind her. "Hey Will" she called smiling, she had obviously forgiven Jack for any look of murderous killer had vanished from her eyes. "Hello Sam, do you know where Jack is?" he asked politely hypnotised by her beauty. "I think he was talking to Tia" she muttered before walking back into her room.

There was a knock at the door, Jack spun around to see Will Turner standing awkwardly in the doorway. "What do you want whelp?" he asked. Will walked in "Err Jack could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, not that he would say it but the pirate did scare him a little. "Sure what do you want?" Jack asked bored already with the conversation. "Well you know how I and Elizabeth rescued you from the noose last year?" Will started, Jack raised his eyebrow "Yeah" Will took a deep breath before saying "They have her! Becket's men have taken her and charged her for treason because of you!" Jack didn't flinch "And you want me to do what exactly? Go up to the man who branded me and my wife as pirates and tried to steal my daughter, Oh hi Cutler I'm handing myself in so that the son of my dead best friend can marry his snobby bonnie lass" he asked angrily. Will stared at him; did Jack just say he had a wife? "I don't need you I just need your compass you ass" he grumbled his head starting to hurt because of the rum. Jack laughed "Piss off mate; you don't want to do that. How about you help me find what Becket really wants that way you can save yourself too" Will raised his eyebrow, "And how can I trust you Jack?" he asked remembering the last time Jack had involved him in his schemes he had nearly been sacrificed! Jack smiled "Pirates honour mate".

The next day Jack took Will, Jonny and Sam to the Pearl. After a heartbreaking goodbye to Tia Sam was now ready to face the world as a pirate- or at least the daughter of a pirate. Jack was rambling on about how he had courageously won his ship back from the evil mutinous Barbossa, who had tried to kill him and their mother by stranding them on a desert island. Sam tried not to laugh at Jack's version of the story, for all she knew it might have been the true version, for movies were about action not fact. When they boarded the ship Jack called his crew together, "Right you Scallywags I want you to meet to very special people, this is my beautiful daughter Samantha Pearl Sparrow. If any of you dogs touch her I will throw you overboard to be fish food savvy." He warned then put his hands on Sam's shoulders "This is my son Jonathan Alex sparrow who will be helping along with his sister how to work on the ship, oh and you all know Will Turner" the crew laughed as Will went red.

For the rest of that day Jack was showing Sam how to tie knots while Mr Gibbs was teaching Jonny how to mend the sails. "This is well fun dad" Sam muttered sarcastically, Jack laughed "What you thought because you were captain's daughter you would get of lightly?" he messed her hair up; Sam smiled "No I just thought it would more exciting then tying knots and swabbing the decks." Jack smiled "Do you know how to fight?" he asked, Sam nodded. "Get up and find a sword I need to know you can arm yourself" he ordered. Sam's face broke into a smile as she hurried off.

Jonny couldn't help but glare at his sister, why did their father want to spend so much time with her and not even notice him? Mr Gibbs caught his glare and smiled slowly, "Don't be mad at old Jack, Jonny me boy he needs time" he said, Jonny looked confused "What do you mean he needs time, he hasn't even paid me one glance" he muttered bitterly. Mr Gibbs looked sympathetic, "Don't blame yer self boy its just you look so much like yer mother, Jack still blames himself fir what happened he just needs time" Gibbs explained. Jonny made an 'oh' and asked "What happened to me mum?" Gibbs looked away for a second before replying "She was taken by Davy Jones, he said if Jack didn't pay his debt he would send him to the locker and keep Rose" Jonny's eyes began to water when suddenly Jack shouted "Oi Jonny get over here its your turn, lets see if you can beat me"

**Soo what do you think? Ive tried to mix Jacks personality up and you'll start to see the dad part of him when he's with Sam. Please review thank you**

****


	5. Chapter 5

**I always knew I was crazy, now I know why…**

**Chapter five **

**Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

After the fight with Jack, Jonny began to see why Jonny Depp had portrayed him as a crazy witty character. For Jack was exactly that, especially when fighting. He also noticed Sam flirting with Will on the sidelines when she was suppose to be tying knots and other chores. He smiled and nudged Jack who grinned crookedly and winked at Jonny before sauntering over, "'scuse me Mr Turner, but if your quiet done wooing my daughter there are decks that need mopping." He said very loudly, both Will and Sam turned scarlet, "Dad!" Sam hissed giving an apologetic look to Will. Jack saw this grinned, so Sam liked the whelp time to put a stop to that he thought. "Samantha me dear, young Turner here is no good for yer. Two reasons one he is already engaged to a Miss Elizabeth Swann, and two he is a _eunuch"_ he declared very loudly. Will went very scarlet at both mentioning "Jack we both know I am not a eunuch!" he cried seeing Sam smirk. Jack noticed too, "Riiiiight" he said sarcastically winking at Sam who was wishing she was anywhere but there.

"Dad where are we exactly going?" Sam asked, after the humiliation with Will she was a little bit mad with him. Jack who was on the helm grinned, well firstly we are going to see Tia, I need err some supplies and directions then we'll take it from there." He said skilfully hiding the sorrow in his voice; he was unsure whether he wanted to keep Sam and Jonny away from the action or in the thick of it with him. Sam nodded; she was so much like him in looks as well as personality. She had his witty cunning sense of thinking, his temper and love for rum. Ah rum just what he could use right now. "Sam, would yer be a dear and fetch me a rum from the hold" he asked, she looked at him confused. She hadn't learnt all the names of the places of the ship yet he thought so decided to improvise "The big room near the kitchen" recognition clicked in, "Sure" she muttered before running off.

Will was angry as he mopped the decks, he saw Sam run past him giving him a quick smile. Cures Jack Sparrow! He thought angrily, he really liked Sam now she was going to think him a eunuch. Jonny came over, he seemed nice enough thought Will more calm and down to earth then his crazy sister and dad. "Hi Will sorry about all that drama with my dad, do you like Sam?" he asked suddenly. Will gulped, great just what he wanted to be put on the spot whether he liked the guy's sister he would get tease and if he said no he was scared what Jonny would do. "Well she seems quiet nice" he started, Jonny rolled his eyes "No dumb ass I mean more then a friend like" Will was taken back at the forwardness and language of the Sparrow kids. "Err I don't know" he muttered Jonny sighed and said before walking off "Shame because she really likes you."

As they reached the bay to where they would take long boats up the river to Tia Delma's shack, Sam couldn't wait to see her again. She sat on the rail near the helm pestering Jack about stories of his childhood. "So then me and Fitzy are the only ones left which sucks because he was such a fancy pants, bit like Turner only funnier to annoy. He had this watch thingy that turned back time and that's when I first encounter Davy Jones." He said shuddering at the memory. Sam's eyes widened "What happened?" she asked excitedly disliking Fitzwilliam P Dalton III even more. Jack grinned "Story for another time Sammy" he said "Its time to go ashore anyways" he said before choosing her, Jonny, Will, Marty, Gibbs, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti to come ashore. Sam sat in the boat with her dad but could still hear the whispers of what Gibbs was telling Jonny and Will. "Why is Jack so on edge?" she could hear Will ask, she waited for Gibb's answer already knowing why. "Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The Kraken!" he whispered looking around as if expecting the creature to jump out at him. "I thought that was a mythological creature created by the Greek God Hades" Jonny said puzzled, Gibbs shook his head "Ay if only, The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things" Sam shuddered, she noticed Jack shuddering too "dad are you all right?" she whispered. He turned around and smiled, however it was a shadow of his usual smile "Cause luv" he whispered back.

As they got out the longboats Jack said to Cotton, "Watch the boats," and walked in. Cotton's parrot said to Sam, "Watch the boats" and so on like a very long game of Chinese whispers. Once inside Sam gasped, there were jars hanging from the ceiling bathed in an unusual orange light. "Samantha, Jonathan" Tia called from behind her; Sam ran up and hugged the woman who had looked after her all her life. "Tia!" she cried smiling. Tia returned the hug and then her eyes fell on Jack "Witty Jack, you come not for a social visit I gather" she mused. Jack grinned "Tia Delma". Tia then turned to Will and said in a spooky voice "You, you have a touch of destiny about you William Turner." Will looked confused "You know me?" he asked feeling very creeped out, "You want to know me" she said flirtatiously. Jack took that his cue to intervene, "There will be no knowing anyone savvy" he said then turned to Tia "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it, besides I thought I knew you" he said. Tia smiled sadly "Not as well as I hope come" and led them through to a room. "What... service... may I do you? Hmmm? You know I demand payment." She said eying Will, Jack had other ideas "We have payment, how about this for payment. An undead monkey look" he placed a cage with a very familiar monkey in, pulling out his pistol he shot it. Sam screamed "Animal abuse!" everyone stared at her, "What Jack the monkey Is cool" she said sheepishly Jack gave her a puzzled look, "Movie" she mouthed. Jack nodded pretending to understand. "Anyways will you help us?"

Tia rolls her eyes and freed Jack the monkey from the cage, he ran straight towards the stairs. "Do you know how long it took us to capture it?" Gibbs asked feeling like their time had been wasted. Tia gave him a death glare "Never mind" he muttered, "The payment is fair" she declared ignoring Gibb's comment. Jack smiled "We're looking for this" he said and showed Tia a drawing with a key on, "And what it goes to". Tia looked at the key for a few seconds before asking "The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?" Jack looked edgy, "Maybe. Why?" he asked avoiding eye contact. Tia smiled knowingly "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" she said smiling, Sam stared at the key it was like the one on the trailer "Dead man's chest" she murmured. Jack stared at her "What did you say" Sam looked embarrassed "Your searching for the heart of Davy Jones aren't you?" she asked fear rising in her. Jack nodded, "Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked staring around at the eye balls in jars "He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest" Pintel said then turned to Tia "Could he?" Tia smiled a slow smile as if she were remembering something from long ago. "It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De keys, he keep wid him at all times." She murmured her voice low and haunting.

Will turned to Jack, "You knew this?" he growled angrily. Jack put his arms up in surrender "Technically no I got a little help from Sam's spoilers but I didn't know what was in the chest." He said innocently, Sam rolled her eyes as he said "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Will scowled at the floor deciding not to comment, Elizabeth was his goal and even if he had to battle Davy Jones himself, he would do it for her. Suddenly Tia turned to Jack "Let me see your hand Jack Sparrow" she said sternly, Jack carefully gave her his right hand. "Your other hand moron" she said snatching it, carefully she undid the bandage to reveal a very nasty looking black spot. Sam stared at the mark on her father's hand then glared at the crew who were doing a weird superstitious dance. "My eye sight is as good as ever you know" Jack said angrily, Tia disappeared behind a curtain made of beads and retrieved a large jar filled with dirt from the back. Making sure no one was watching, Jack sneakily stole a ring from the table, he caught Jonny shaking his head from out the corner of his eye. Not like he cared the boy was a bit like Will, maybe he will go live with Will and Elizabeth he thought. Suddenly a shoulder angel appeared on his shoulder_ "Jack that is proberly the best idea you ever had, not evolving the boy in piracy. You should proberly send Samantha too." _Jack stared at the angle, and shoved him off, almost instantly another one appeared but was dressed in red with a pitchfork. **"Aw come on mate don't give up on the boy, you could make him into a good pirate yet. Don't listen to halo boy Sam is twice the pirate the boy will ever be" **the shoulder devil said. "Err leave me alone you infuriating buggers!" he whispered shoving both off his shoulder.

When Tia returned she handed the jar to Jack, "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you" she said, Jack stared at her as if she were mad. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." He stated simply Tia nodded "Yes"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" he asked

"If you don't want it gives it back" she said reaching for the jar, however Jack held it close to his chest and said in a small voice "No". Tia smiled "Den it helps."

"I think we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman" Will said stepping in, Tia smiled and pulled out some crazy crab sticks and started muttering in some ancient language "A touch... of destiny!" then threw the crab sticks on the table and pointed in the direction of the way they were pointing.

**Whooo I finished another chapter for you guys, I was listening to the Jar of dirt remix on YouTube while I was watching this and I promise that Im going to involve that! I thought I would randomize Sam a bit, and add in the shoulder angels a movie early. Hope you enjoyed it please review! My next update will be tomorrow or Sunday depending if I have internet connection.**

**Quick question: Sam is going to sing to Will and I cant decide which song she could sing:**

**Girlfriend Avril Lavigne**

**Total eclipse of the heart Bonnie Tyler**

**You belong with me Taylor Swift**

**Please let me know which one you think will go best thank you**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**I always knew I was Crazy, now I know why…**

**Chapter six**

**Hey guys I think I'm going to miss out the awkward scene when Davy Jones tells Jack he needs 100 souls because this chapter is going to be in Sam's POV and she wasn't there.**

Reeling with anger at what dad had done I refused to talk to him, "You can't just trade his soul and ninety nine more for yours dad" Id said after Davy Jones had appeared on the deck demanding my dad to pay up. We were sitting in Jack's cabin and dad looked angry at me "Sam you don't understand, if I give him my soul I'll loose my self to the ship, become actually part of the ship. I'll never see you or Jonny again." I nearly felt sorry for him, except this was Captain Jack Sparrow I was talking to the expert of changing a word meaning. "Don't you dare pretend this is about me and Jonny" she hissed before storming out. I wasn't particularly angry about the hundred souls thing I was just angry that Jack was throwing Will into the mix, Will who would proberly die not knowing my true feelings for him.

I saw Jonny at the helm, "when did you learn how to steer a ship?" I asked feeling calmer already. "Gibbs taught me, seems dad couldn't be arsed" he replied sighing, "This isn't working how we expected it would is it?" I muttered feeling the familiar longing feeling when I thought of Will. Jonny smiled sadly guessing why I was upset, he was pretty good at that "Will, will be fine" he said brushing the hair out of my eyes. "I hope so I never really got round to telling him I loved him." I muttered, Jonny laughed "Do you still have your guitar with you?" he asked. I nodded "Why don't you write a song like back home, you might feel better." He suggested. I grinned why hadn't I thought of that, I had brought my guitar over from the 21st century, because I used to be good at writing songs.

Once in the privacy of my own cabin, I unpacked my guitar from its case and noticed a sheet of music fly out. It was the chords to Taylor Swift's _you belong with me_ which felt really convenient; suddenly I had the urge to rewrite the lyrics to suite my own personal dilemma. Snatching a pen I used for my journal I began to rewrite the lyrics:

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears long dresses I wear t-shirts  
She's governors daughter and I'm a pirates daughter  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears corsets , I wear loose shirts  
She's governors daughter and I'm a pirates daughter  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you tappin on my window in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me 

"Perfect" I thought and began to sing it strumming the chords as well, "You belong with me" I finished only then did I notice dad was standing at my door. "What do you want dad?" I asked putting my guitar away, dad shook himself before saying "Oh I just heard noise coming from here and wondered if you were alright then I heard you singing, you're really good you know" he said embarrassed. I rolled my eyes "Sure whatever, when do we get to Tortuga?" I asked offhandedly dad's smiled vanished at my tone "Look I know you're mad at me but just remember Will Turner was due to get _Married_ when you met him, he's not likely to change his mind now is he, he told me he was willing to die for her!" he said each word sounded like he had stabbed a sword through my heart, tears rolled down my cheeks angrily I turned away. "We'll be in Tortuga by morning" he announced before leaving. "Bastard" I muttered angrily before pulling my IPod out and let the music send me to sleep.

The next morning when we arrived in Tortuga, I felt a little better. Dad's words were true as much as I hated to admit it, Will would be a married man if not for the East India Trading Company who seemed to be popping up everywhere. Will had told me that Lord Cutler Becket had made him a deal, if he were to get my father's compass of him then not only would Jack be free but also Will and Elizabeth who faced the noose. I sighed dramatically even the thought of Elizabeth Swann brought a bitter taste to my mouth.

As we walked into Tortuga, I saw dad looking edgily around as if some woman was going to come and slap him. This wouldn't surprise me considering the first movie. Wow me and Jonny had been in this century for four months now, TV, facebook and Twitter seemed like a distant dream. As we walked into the pub I recognized it as the one we had first met dad in. Gibbs was setting up a table and signing thing so people could join the crew, (Or in other words sign their own death warrants) dad led me and Jonny over to a table hidden behind the desk. Pulling out his compass he muttered "I know what I want, I know what I want" however the compass kept spinning. I let my eyes wonder over to the line of drunks who were signing the piece of paper, "How many?" I asked Gibbs as the last one limped away. "Well including those four, that makes it four." He muttered grumpily. Suddenly another sailor came up, one I recognized I listened in, "And what's your story?" Gibbs asked. The man took a swing of rum before replying "My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life" the man said, shivers ran up my spine as I nudged dad and pointing at the man I mouthed "Commodore" dad sat up he gestured for us to make a hasty exit, pulling a massive palm leaf over himself. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked sarcastically before training his gun on dad, "Or should I just kill you now" he said smiling cruelly. Dad who had now abandoned the palm leaf said in a forced voice "You're hired." Norrington laughed coldly "Sorry old habits die hard" just as he shot the gun I flung at him making him shoot some pirate's rum. Then there was a tavern brawl "Sam time to go" dad said grabbing my hand. As we ran dad tried on different hats in the process, "Dad time and I place" I shouted over the noise.

As we were walking back to the Pearl a young lad from behind us called out, "Captain Sparrow!" dad didn't turn round as he shouted back "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard" we kept on walking until the boy said "I'm here to find the man I love" me and dad stopped dead in our tracks, I turned around first the boy did look a bit girly. "Sorry son but I'm afraid I'm married" he said before gesturing to me to leave. The boy rolled his eyes or rather her eyes "Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow. And when have you been married" she said eyeing me. I felt sick at the thought "Oh you must be Elizabeth, I'm Jack's daughter Sam" I said fake smiling. Elizabeth looked embarrassed "Right sorry, Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" she asked, her voice actually sounded like she was going to start crying. I saw dad tense at Elizabeth's question, "Yeah dad aren't you going to tell her" I said through gritted teeth. Dad gave me a glare, "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." I scowled "Liar" I coughed. Dad stood on my toe, I glared at him. "Im going back on the boat" I muttered loving the look of hurt dad's face when I called his precious ship a 'boat'.

Once aboard I saw Jonny looking longingly at Elizabeth who had now let her hair loose and looked more like a girl. "Please, just please don't go there" I said dramatically said making him jump ten paces backwards. "Hey don't sneak up on me Sam" Jonny grumbled trying to look like he hadn't been imagining him and Elizabeth. I shuddered at the thought of it, "Yeah I'm gonna go before I start puking" I said before locking myself in my cabin. I started playing 'You belong with me' when I a very rude knock cam at the door. "What" I shouted, the door opened to reveal Elizabeth "What the hell do you want?" I asked moodily, Elizabeth looked angrily "First I don't want you to talk to me like that again and secondly your father said I have to share a room with you." She said pouting looking around. "Yeah well why don't you go sleep some place else. This is a no hoe are savvy" I spat back at her. She looked confused "What's a hoe?" she asked, I rolled my eyes "You" and slammed the door.

**Ok tell me what you think please, should I have Lizzie bitch from hell or sweet and innocent? Please review thank you**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I always knew I was crazy, now know why…**

**Chapter seven**

Elizabeth Swann sat on the edge of the bed; Jack had forced Samantha to share with her otherwise he would have left her in Tortuga. Elizabeth did feel a bit guilty, however was curious about the young pirate's stuff. So she decided to investigate, she found a sheet of words in a some sought of bag lying on the floor. The sheet was entitled Total eclipse of the heart, quickly reading through the words Elizabeth established that it was a song and had a weird urge to sing it. Suddenly Jonny entered the room, "Oh hi Elizabeth" he said smiling. She smiled at him then asked "Jonny would you mind singing this song with me?" then handed him the sheet. "I sang this back home, sure I'll sing it" he replied.

(Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit lonely  
and you're never coming around  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit tired  
of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit nervous  
that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
and then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turnaround bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turnaround bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little  
bit restless and i dream of something wild  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little bit  
helpless and im lying like a child in your arms  
(Turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
and I know I have to get out and cry  
(turnaround)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
but then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turn around bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around bright eyes)  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
(repeat 2x)

Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know  
there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart  
Total eclipse of the heart

"Wow you're an amazing dinger Elizabeth" Jonny said as they were holding each other, "Thank You so are you Jonathan" she giggled. The next thing they knew was they knew they were both kissing passionately. Just at that moment Sam decided to walk in, "Oh my God my eyes, they burn" she cried dramatically running out the room. Both Jonny and Elizabeth started laughing, "I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much" sighed Elizabeth who was still in Jonny's arms, it was surprising how good it felt nothing like the calmness of Will, more of an exotic rush of adrenaline. "Don't worry about Sam; she's just annoyed about how much Will talks about you" Jonny explained. That's when Elizabeth remembered she was an engaged woman. "I shouldn't have kissed you Jonathan, I love Will or at least I think I do" she whispered looking down. Jonny had a look of pain cross his beautiful features, which broke Elizabeth's heart. "I'm sorry Jonny" she said before runnin out the room.

Elizabeth was looking out to see when Sam stood next to her, "Look here Lizzie, I have no problem with you and my brother just don't kiss him and say you love some else" she said glaring for in fact she had been listening outside the door. Elizabeth blushed, "I like Jonathan, I don't know about Will he just seems so boring and like he wants to protect me all the time" he said. Sam nodded, "Why don't you break up with him and go out with my brother?" she suggested and silently added "So I can go out with Will" Elizabeth sighed "I don't know what I want." She admitted, just then Jack was walking by "Join the club darlin, this bloody compass won't work" he said down heartedly. Sam looked concerned "What do you mean your compass isn't working?" Jack showed her, the needle kept spinning randomly around. "Do you mind if I try?" she asked knowing that the heart would help her dad and rescue her mum. "You might as well otherwise we are sitting ducks" he said tossing her the compass. Thinking of the chest really hard the needle started to turn, "Mr Gibbs we have our heading!" Jack shouted to Gibbs who was on the helm. "Finally!" he shouted back. Both girls began to daydream about the boys they liked, Sam dreamt about Will while Elizabeth dreamt about Jonny. "It's a curious thing. There was a time when I would've given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." Norrington's snotty voice said making Sam jump. Elizabeth scowled at him "What I trust him that's all" she said, though Sam could sense doubt, Norrington laughed "So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the _Flying Dutchman_ in the first place?" before sauntering off.

**Hey guys Im sorry this chapter is short and kind of sucks I wanted to get a little bit of Jonny and Elizabeth action. Ph and to those who are wondering Jonny is seventeen I don't think I saved the edited version.**

**Please review thank you**

****


	8. Chapter 8

**I always knew I was crazy now I know why….**

**Chapter eight**

**Wow I just realized I've updated every day! Wow, anyway here is chapter eight!**

Elizabeth looked confused, and turned to Sam who was trying to hide how sad she was. "Samantha, what does he mean, how did Will get aboard the Dutchman?"She asked, Sam didn't answer. "Please I need to know!" Elizabeth begged, Sam snapped, "Why so you can lead him o then break him when you realize you love my brother?" Elizabeth looked shocked "No, but because I do still care about him, and judging by the look in your eyes you care too. So please just tell me how he got there please!" Sam sighed, she was about to tell her the truth when suddenly Jack came up behind her and said "Come on you two we're going ashore" Elizabeth walked off moodily, Jack turned to Sam "You haven't told her have you?" he asked Sam shook her head. "Good, proberly best savvy".

They were about to get on the long boats when Jack saw Elizabeth looking out to sea, "You ok luv?" he asked. Elizabeth's head snapped up, "Hm oh yes I'm fine thanks. Jack why doesn't your compass work for you?" she asked. Jack rolled his eyes "Uh my Compass works fine" Elizabeth smiled, "Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing." Jack laughed "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by" Elizabeth smiled slowly before replying "You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something: that you're a good man." Jack grinned, "All evidence to the contrary." He whispered, "I have faith in you. Want to know why?" she asked moving closer, "Do tell dearie?" he asked smiling that she was only an inch away from him as she whispered "Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like." Jack shivered as she stroked his beard "I do want to know what it tastes like" he murmured. Elizabeth pulled back slightly and said in a taunting voice "But - seeing as you're a good man I know you will *never* put me in a position that would compromise my honor." Suddenly Jack looked down at his hand and stopped himself from screaming for there on his hand was the black spot! The black spot Davy Jones had removed. "I'm proud of you Jack" Elizabeth said, walking away to get in the long boats with Jonny and Sam. Jack looked around wide eyed; "I want my jar of dirt" he whimpered and rushed off to get it.

Jack was the last one in the long boat Sam observed, he was clutching the jar of dirt as if there was no tomorrow. Catching her worried look Jack mouthed "Beastie" Sam's eyes widened "Are we going or not" she yelled at Jonny who was rowing "Calm down Sam" he muttered. Pintel and Ragetti were also rowing and were talking about the kraken much to Sam and Jack's annoyance. "You're pullin' too fast..." Pintel was saying to Ragetti, who replied "You're pulling too slowly. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Sam growled at their stupidness and went to sit next to Jack who had gone stone like at the mention of its name. "You ok?" she whispered he nodded. "I'm savin' me strength for when it comes" Pintel argued back. Sam turned round and flashed them an angry stare, "Will you two stop going on about the bloody Kraken" she hissed gesturing to Jack who was muttering softly "I've got a jar of dirt, so fish face can't hurt me, Ive got a jar of dirt so fish face can't hurt me" the pair looked at Jack then mouthed "Sorry" to Sam and talked in more hushed voices.

When they arrived on the island Jack seemed to recover himself and ordered Pintel and Ragetti to look after the boat and not touch his dirt. He then handed Sam the compass "All up to you now darlin" he said nervously, she nodded and walked in the direction of the needle. While everyone was searching Jack sat down on a sand dune, and started meditating. Sam laughed "Sun bathing dad" she joked, he winked and closed his eyes. Elizabeth was getting frustrated, "Its not here" she complained and sat down on the sand. Sam rolled her eyes, "That's because Lizzie you're sitting on it" she said coldly. Jack was over in a flash, "Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth said Jack whistled to her to move "Move, Norrington start diggin" he ordered.

Finally they hit the chest, "Oh my God it's real" Sam breathed helping Norrington pull the chest out. "What didn't you believe me?" Jack asked hurt that his own daughter didn't believe him, "I was joking Captain Gullible" she laughed, Norrington snorted "You actually *were* telling the truth. You actually *were* telling the truth." Jack rolled his eyes "I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." He said sarcastically, "With good reason!" came a very familiar and very sexy voice. "Will!" both Sam and Elizabeth cried, Elizabeth ran and flung herself into his arms and started kissing him. All three Sparrows made gagging noises, "How did you get here?" Jack asked annoyed, Will gave Sam a wink before replying "Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet" Sam burst out laughing recognizing the lie from the first movie, "Not so easy is it" Jack remarked, "But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said coldly, Jack looked confused "You do?" he asked not thinking he had done the Turner boy any favors. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones." He paused for reactions which he got from Elizabeth, "What?" she asked glaring at Jack and Sam, Sam for not telling her. "What?" Sam and Jack mimicked in high voices. Will rolled his eyes before continuing "I was reunited with my father" he smiled sadly. A small smile played on Jack's lips at the mention of Bootstrap Bill Turner. "And he also freed me" said a very familiar voice. Jack's head snapped up and a massive smile plastered his face as a tall woman with waist long blond hair that fell in waves stepped out from behind a tree. "Rose" he cried as she ran towards him kissing her passionately.

After they had done making out, Jack brought Rose Sparrow over to where Sam and Jonny were talking, "Sam, Jonny..." he was cut off as Sam through herself in her mother's arms. Rose started to cry as she hugged her daughter, "Oh Samantha look at you, the last time I saw you, you were so tiny." She sobbed. Then she hugged Jonny who was also crying, "My beautiful children" she cried. "What about me" pouted Jack. Rose glared at him, "My deviously handsome husband who I can't help forgive" then she slapped him. "Hey I didn't deserve that!" He moaned. Rose smiled "Yeah I know I just missed slapping you, you careless man" Sam laughed, then noticed Will had a key. "Hey look will's got a key" she said. Jack ran over "Oi! What're you doing?" he yelled, Will looked startled "I'm gonna kill Jones." He replied, the next thing he knew he was at sword point. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key" Jack said, Will could sense the fear in Jack's voice, backing up he quickly pulled the sword from Elizabeth. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." He said coldly, then he saw Sam draw her sword and point it at him furiously, Will felt his heart drop. "Sam, why are you siding with him, he sent me over to Jones knowing fully well that I might die" he pleaded, Sam sighed "Ive just got my family back after fifteen years of being led too, Im not gonna loose all that to you!" Will looked hurt, "But Sam I love you!" he said softly reaching out for her cheek, she slapped his hand away and growled "really? Well you should have thought about that before kissing Lizzy in front of me! So give us the key" Norrington drew his own sword and pointed it at Will "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." he said smugly. Sam gave him a puzzling look while Jack grinned and said "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Norrington gave a snobbish look and retorted "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back." Sam raised an eye brow before saying "Ah. The dark side of ambition" Norrington gave her a toothy smile and replied "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." She gave him a look of disgust before lunging at him while Jack lunged at Will a battle broke out.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was screaming "Stop it!" and started running towards them until Will fell at her feet. "Guard the chest" he ordered before swinging at Jack. Elizabeth was outraged "No I WILL NOT" she screamed just as Jonny and Rose came running up, "Jack we have-" Rose stopped in mid sentence "You leave them alone for five minutes four are fighting and one is in hysterics" she mused, before walking up to Elizabeth. "Oi miss Swann I gather stop your bloody shrieking your giving me a migraine" she ordered Elizabeth turned around and glared at her "I miss the days when it was me who gave the orders" she sobbed snobbishly. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to Jonny "You like her?" she asked raising her eye brow "She's nice once you get to know her" Jonny blushed. Elizabeth started shouting again "This is bar-baric! This is no way for grown men to settle - ! Oh! Fine! Let's just - pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything! I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked... pirates!" she then threw a rock which missed them by a mile.

Suddenly Pintel and Ragetti came onto the scene, Pintel asked "How'd this go all screwy?" Rose filled him in, "Well Jack wants the chest because he wants to save himself and his family, William wants it to save his father and the fancy guy wants it to redeem himself" Pintel nodded then turned to Ragetti "Sad. That chest must be worth more 'n a shiny penny." Rose's eyes widened "don't even think about it ugly" pulling out her sword. However her attention was distracted when Jonny ran over to Elizabeth as she pretended to faint of the heat. "Don't move or I'll kill you". Running over to her son and the drama queen she noticed that Pintel and Ragetti were running away with the chest. "Jonny, Lizzy with me now" she ordered as they chased after them.

The fight had led Sam and Jack to the top of an old mill, "Any bright ideas?" she asked as they ran to the top. "Erm no but we have company" Jack replied as they began to fight Will and Norrington. will who had recovered from the sand that Jack had kicked in his eyes glared angrily. They were now standing on a crumpling old wall, Jack pulled Sam behind him, as Norrington went to stab her, "Oi don't threaten my daughter fancy pants" he yelled. Jack and Sam were now backed against a wall with Will and Norrington blocking their escape, Norrington turned to Will and said "Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life" Will stood aside and replied "Be my guest" Sam scowled at him and mouthed "Traitor." Jack then started to try and talk himself out of this sticky situation "Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to himself, hey? So who's fault is it, really, that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates? " Jack grabbed Sam's hand, and jumped of the wall just as Norrington bellowed Enough! "Enough! Unfortunately, Mister Turner... He's right!" Norrington started to fight with Will.

Jack helped Sam up, "A bit of warning would be nice dad" she groaned, he grinned "Sorry luv, but in case you hadn't noticed Norrington was about to kill me" Sam rolled her eyes. "Dam I didn't get the key" Jack cursed, casually Sam lifted the key which was on a rope up for Jack to see. "You clever girl" he praised happily, suddenly he fell into an open grave. "Dad!" Sam shouted, just as a massive wheel containing Will and Norrington fighting inside. Jack snatched her hand "Get the heart out of the chest and put it in the jar, but don't let anyone know" he whispered. Just then he was lifted into the wheel, and continued his fight with Will.

Sam ran from the scene as fast as she could, she'd never been much of a runner but when her life and her families' life depended on her running, boy she was fast. When she got back to the spot where they had left Elizabeth and the chest, she cursed when she saw that it wasn't there. Suddenly she heard Elizabeth scream, and ran towards that direction. She found herself in a clearing where a headless body was walking into a tree, its head was yelling at it, in Spanish. Slowly she picked up the chest which lay discarded on the forest floor, then ran as if her life depended on it- which funnily enough it did. When she got back to the boats she unlocked the chest and stuffed the heart in the jar of dirt carefully making sure it wasn't obvious. Then she saw her mother, brother, Elizabeth and Pintel and Ragetti running towards her. They were being followed by Davy Jone's crew men "BUGGER" she whispered drawing her sword and started to fight. Her dad, Will and Norrington joined in too. "We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth shouted, "Stating the obvious now Lizzie?" Sam called to her sarcastically, "The chest give them the chest" Norrington said, picking it up running towards the coral coated crewmen. "Are you crazy" Sam yelled, Norrington turned to Elizabeth, "Don't wait for me" and with that he ran off into the forest. "Uh, I say we respect his final wish." Jack shouted pushing the boat into the water, "Aye" was the response of everyone as they jumped into the boat.

Mean while the crewmen were chasing Norrington, he stopped and threw the chest to them. "There you go lads" he said nervously before running away to the other side of the beach where a ship was coming in with white sails.

**There you go chapter eight, I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please tune into the next chapter which will either be up tomorrow or tonight depending on homework. Please review thank you**

****


	9. Chapter 9

**I always knew I was crazy, now I know why…**

**Chapter nine**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy chapter nine **

Samantha was standing near the rail of the Black pearl when she noticed the water starting to ripple, fear ran through her as the majestic _Flying Dutchman_ surfaced along sides them. "Sam get away from the edge!" Jack shouted grabbing her hand, "Why is fish face here?" she asked in a small voice, eyes wide with fear as she gazed upon the hideous face of Davy Jones. Jack gave her arm a squeeze, "Don't worry luv, I'll handle this" then he turned to Davy Jones. Still holding his jar of dirt Jack shouted over, "hey! Fish face! Lose something? Hey?" as he was walking Jack fell down the stairs, everyone rushed to see if he was all right. Lifting the jar high above his head he shouted, "Got it" then turned back to Davy Jones "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got" then he started singing "I've got a jar of dirt!  
I've got a jar of dirt!  
I've got a jar of dirt!  
And guess what's inside it!" Davy Jones gave an annoyed glare before shouting "Enough!" which stopped Jack mid note, the cannon flaps opened and out slid the cannons "Oh shit" muttered Sam, as Jack said in a low voice "Hard to starboard!" which was followed by Elizabeth screaming "Hard to Starboard." Will then shouted "Brace up the foreyard!" which was followed by Gibbs yelling "Hard to starboard."

The Dutchman then started to fire, leaving large holes in the pearl, Jack watched pained as the cannon balls battered his beloved ship. Just then the Dutchman opened its triple cannons, "Weigh anchor brace the sails, lets get the hell out of here!" he yelled watching one of the cannon balls blowing a hole a foot from where Rose and Sam were standing, running he quickly gave them both a huge hug and whispered a plan to them. Sam sighed it was only natural what her father was suggesting, but to abandon everyone, to abandon Will? She wasn't sure if she had it in her. She then heard Gibbs call out happily "Against the wind the _Dutchman_ beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." however she couldn't feel glad, no because she had the feeling of the calmness before the storm. "Come on Samantha, I have a feeling something is coming we have to leave now!" her mother whispered urgently, "I cant mum, I cant leave Will" she whispered tears filling her eyes, "You go with Dad, I'll get to you I promise" Rose Sparrow looked pained at the thought of leaving both her children behind on a ship that was about to be devoured. "Samantha, you are being stupid! However if your anything like me I know your stubborn and wont listen to me, so please keep your self safe and get back to me savvy!" she sad hugging her tightly, "Savvy mum" Sam whispered tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly Marty shouted "They're giving up! Yay!" everyone cheered, Will then shouted cockily "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Jack rolled his eyes at Will's rashness "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs... is the proper leverage." He said slyly stroking the jar, until the pearl gave a jerk tossing the jar out of his hand and onto the floor, sand spilled out of the broken jar. Jack had a mini heart attack as he searched through the sand looking desperately for the heart. "Where the hell is it?" Jack shouted to Sam who had run up behind him. "I don't know I remember stuffing it in there!" she gasped "Norrington was standing awfully close during the fight he could have snatched it then" Jack sighed. "We must have hit a reef or something" he muttered, turning to Will he saw the boy pale as he whispered "No. It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" he shouted grabbing Sam's arm, "What is it?" she asked holding onto him, "The Kraken. To arms!" he shouted, out of the corner of her eye Sam saw her parents depart, Jack saw her and mouthed "Good luck."

Meanwhile the crew where going hectic "All guns, defend the masts" Gibbs shouted as the crew ran to get any weapon they could find. With a deep rumbling sound the Kracken's tentacles started to crawl up onto the hull. Will then gave Sam a shot gun and whispered to her "It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before. ? Break out the cannons and hold for my signal, and remember I love you" Sam smiled "I love you to Will" kissing him gently on the cheek before he ran off to help. "Easy boys" Will shouted to the crew as they waited, guns pointed at the side. "Will?" Sam said her voice shaking with fear, as the tentacles rose higher, "Steady, keep it steady" he shouted back. Sam stared around as the tentacles started feeling around the ship, "Will?" she said a little bit louder. "Hold, hold" he shouted, Pintel stared at him "I think we've held fire long enough." He muttered just as Sam screamed "Will, for Gods sake!" Will nodded "FIRE!" he yelled. The air was filled with smoke from the cannons and guns as the crew began shooting furiously, they nearly served some of the tentacles Sam thought laughing slowly. The beast shrieked and slithered back to the ocean. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will said calmly, Elizabeth cried when she saw that all the boats had gone, "There's no boats, we're all going to die!" she sobbed. Sam rolled her eyes and slapped her hard across the face, Elizabeth stared at Sam. "Why did you do that!" she whimpered, Sam rolled her eyes "Because Lizzie you're shrieking isn't helping and plus I've wanted to do that since the day I met you." She stated and went to find Will.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." Will was ordering, he might as well Sam thought seeing as her father had deserted the ship. Will then handed her a long gun, "Whatever you do, don't miss." He said, Sam grinned "Erm ok just give the word and I'll shoot" she then mock saluted him and went into position, the crew were busy filling the net with gunpowder when suddenly they hit a problem, none left. "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs shouted, Will thought for a second before replying "Then load the rum" Gibbs looked pained, before turning to the pirates before him who all had tears in their eyes at the thought of burning the rum. "Aye! The rum, too" he ordered ignoring the sobs.

Meanwhile Jack and Rose sat in a long boat rowing away, "This isn't right, we shouldn't have left them Jack" Rose was saying staring at the ship. Jack sighed, he was surprised Rose had left Sam on board, "I know luv but we gotta get away." He said hugging her, "Jack check your compass" she whispered. Jack opened his compass and it pointed at the ship, he then through it over to Rose. The needle was still pointing at the ship. "Till death do us part" she muttered as they rowed back towards the ship.

A couple of minutes earlier Elizabeth had looked out to sea, only to find Jack and Rose Sparrow rowing away. "Cowards" she muttered angrily, they were all going to die because of him! It shocked her that Jonny and Sam hadn't left, as much as Elizabeth hated her she did admire the girl's courage. Suddenly there was another jolt under the ship, "Pull away!" Will shouted. Gibbs nodded then turned to the men who were hauling the rope and net into position, "Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" he shouted, most of the men started hauling really hard. Pintel and Ragetti watched as a tentacle grabbed hold of one of the crew men and dragged him over board. Will climbed up onto the net of gunpowder and attempted to get the Kraken's attention "Oi beastie Im over here!" he shouted tauntingly, then slashed the tentacle with his sword. "Shoot Sam shoot!" he yelled, Sam's head shot up as she took aim; suddenly a tentacle wrapped itself around her leg and pulled her back. Screaming Sam kicked furiously, Ragetti chopped of the part of the tentacle holding onto her, "Thanks " she called grabbing the gun which was once again knocked out of her hands. "Bugger" she shouted running up onto the deck to retrieve the gun, however someone's boot was on it. Trying to move it she looked up to see her dad grinning down at her, picking up the gun Jack took aim and fired. The net filled with gun powder exploded making the kraken release its hold on the _Pearl_ and shrivel back to the ocean.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked climbing down, Gibbs shook his head before replying "No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" he sad running up to Jack who was talking to Sam. "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." He ordered pushing Sam into her mothers arms, Gibbs looked shocked "But Jack the _Pearl_!" Jack laughed slowly, "She's just a ship mate, I have to look after my family" Jonny nodded "He's right we need to get to dry land" Will nodded "We have to try, we can get away as its taking down the _Pearl_" Gibbs nodded before shouting "Abandon ship!". Meanwhile Sam had managed to break free of her mother's arms and grabbed her guitar which had luckily not been damaged, she was about to run towards the long boat when she heard Elizabeth and her dad talking, hiding behind a barrel she listened in. "Thank you Jack" Elizabeth was saying, Jack laughed slowly "We're not free yet luv". Elizabeth smiled innocently before saying in a small voice, "You came back. I always knew you were a good man." Sam managed not to react as she watched Elizabeth passionately kiss her father! She was about to make her way to the boat when she heard the sound of shackles clicking on the mast, her eyes widened as she guessed what Elizabeth was doing. "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry" Elizabeth hissed, then leaned in as if to kiss him again. Jack smiled, "Pirate" he whispered, and Elizabeth scowled and ran towards the boat. Sam stepped out of her hiding place, Jack saw her and gasped "Sam you need to get off of here now!" he ordered. Tears streaming down her face she grabbed and oil can and tried to grease her dad's hand free. "Not without you" suddenly Jonny ran back on board looking for Sam and saw his dad chained to the mast. "Jonny me boy take Sam and get out of here save yourselves!" Jack ordered, Jonny didn't have to be told twice as he picked Sam and her guitar up and carried her into the long boat screaming.

Watching Sam go, Jack fished the oil can with his sword and freed his hand. However it was too late the kraken had risen and was hovering above the ship, Jack gulped before turning round. The beast roared covering Jack in saliva and rotten corpses, also revealing his missing hat. Picking the hat up and placing it on his head, Jack drew his sword and grinned madly "Hello, beastie" and lunged into the beast as the Kraken's mouth was closing in.

**I am so sorry guys! I am actually crying as I write this, curse the writers of pirates of the Caribbean for making Jack die. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. The epilogue will be written tomorrow and the sequel **_**A Sparrows Destiny **_**wont be started until Ive sorted my other fanfics out. Ok thank you!**

****


	10. Chapter 10

**I always knew I was crazy now I know why**

**Epilogue**

**I decided to finish the story tonight so here you are pirate fans **

Samantha Sparrow gave death glares to Elizabeth Swann all through the ride up to Tia Delma's, she had just watched the other girl leave her father for dead. Elizabeth was frightened she knew that that Samantha knew that she had killed Jack, would she tell Will? Oh how she hoped not! For even though she had strong feelings for Jonathan Sparrow, Samantha's brother, he was still a Sparrow and she was still in love with Will. As they rowed down the Panto River, Natives stood in the water holding candles and singing low songs of comfort. Sam appreciated this, she cuddled close to her mother, who's beautiful face was tear stricken. They all walked like zombies into Tia's shack, Tia rushed forward to give Sam and Jonny strong hugs, "I'm so sorry" she whispered to Rosalie Sparrow. She nodded and slumped down on a chair.

Tia brought Sam a drink, "Against de cold... and de sorrow." She said, Sam smiled and took the drink "Thanks" she murmured taking a long drink. It tasted like honey and coconut milk. Tia offered the drink round to everyone, she then stopped at Will and said "It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the _Pearl_, you coulda captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul" Will's eyes blazed as he muttered angrily "Doesn't matter now. The _Pearl_'s gone. Along with its captain." Gibbs who was standing in the doorway sighed "Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!" everyone made a toast Ragetti said "Never another like Captain Jack." Pintel nodded "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was" Rose smiled at the crew and tribute her own toast "To Captain Jack Sparrow, the best husband I could ever have wished for". Sam felt tears racing down her face as she said "He was the best dad ever!" Jonny hugged her close, Will looked up at her and sad in a pained voice "If there was anything could be done to bring him back..." Tia cut him off, "Would you do it? Hmmm?" she turned to Sam and Rose "What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious _Pearl_?" she asked smiling.

Sam stared at the woman who had taken care of her, for fifteen years. "You already know the answer" she replied, Tia nodded as Rose replied "Aye". Elizabeth didn't say anything, however everybody was to busy saying "Aye" to notice, she thought gratefully. Tia turned to the remaining of Jack's crew and his family and smiled "Alright. But if you're goin' brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den... you will need a captain who knows dose waters." And with that she turned her gaze to the stairs, in which a man with heavy boots was descending. Everyone followed her gaze, "You have got to be kidding me" Sam heard her mother mutter, the man laughed "Nice to see you too rosy" then he turned and talked to everyone "So tell me, what's become of my ship" and with that he bit down hard into a green apple.

**Whoo Ive finished it I so hope you guys have enjoyed reading this fic, the sequel **_**A Sparrow's destiny **_**wont be started yet because Ive got loads of updating to do. See ya soon pirate lovers please review **

****


End file.
